Whatcha Say
by lunarocks14
Summary: <html><head></head>The boy cheats after a 5 year relationship, the girl dumps him, end of, right? ... Or maybe not. Scorpius/Rose. Rated T for language.</html>


**Song: Whatcha Say by Jason Derulo.**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters (apart from Miriam and Melia), or the song. (Sadly 3:)**

_Wha- wha- what did she say? Mmm whatcha say?_

_Mmm that you only meant well?  
>Well of course you did, mmm whatcha say?<br>Mmm that it's all for the best? Of course it is_

"I'm trying to apologise here!"

Scorpius stared at Rose as she shook her head at him. "No, that is just not good enough." She told him. "You... pathetic... _thing_."

He stepped forwards and tried to lay his hand on her arm. She jerked back. "Fuck off and die."

"I'm sorry... I really am, Rosie–"

"NO! You do _not_ call me Rosie. You don't deserve that now."

"I'm sorry, Rosie – Rose."

"Save your breath. I couldn't care less." She shook her head. "You're such a coward."  
>"How the hell am I a coward?" He asked, slightly indignantly.<p>

"You _cheated _– with my cousin, no less – and then avoided me for a week. Well, fuck you."

He bowed his head. "I..."

She waited for his next words, then laughed bitterly. "Exactly. You can't say anything that will make me come running back to you, or love you again, or–"

"You could give me another chance..." he whispered, although he wasn't hoping for it.

She stepped forwards, eyes flashing with anger, and slapped him round the face. His cheek felt like it had caught fire. "Never, Scorpius Malfoy. Never." She turned around and walked off without a backwards glance.

_I was so wrong for so long, only tryin' to please myself  
>Girl, I was caught up in her lust, when I don't really want no one else<br>So, no, I know I should've treated you better_

_But me and you were meant to last forever_

Scorpius sighed, watching her leave. He knew he had no words that could bring her back... he walked back to his house, and glanced at the flashing voicemail machine; 3 new messages, all from Dominique.

He deleted them without listening to them, and checked his mobile. 12 texts and 13 missed calls, all having left voicemails. Dominique again... oh, and there was one from his dad. He listened to that voicemail.

"Scorpius, I heard what you did to that... Weasley girl. Much as I dislike them" – and here he could be heard muttering, "Bunch of blood traitors" – "That is not an acceptable thing to do, especially not as it was with another Weasley! What are you thinking? You are a disgrace to the name of Malfoy..."

He continued as Scorpius went over to the fridge and stood looking at its empty contents thoughtfully, before giving in and walking back to his phone, cutting off his dad mid-sentence and ordering a pizza.

It arrived and he ate it with tasting it; he couldn't believe what he'd done to Rose. It had seemed a good idea at the time; no, not even then.

_So let me in give me another chance to really be your man  
>Cos when the roof caved in and the truth came out<br>I just didn't know what to do  
>But when I become a star we'll be living so large, I'll do anything for you<em>

Scorpius turned the TV on, then flicked channels for a bit. Nothing interesting seemed to be on.

His mobile rang again. Dominique. He ignored it and let it go to voicemail. "Scorpius?" Her voice sounded shrill. "I don't know if you're ignoring me or not, but... ring me back, please! It's not fair to do this to me. God, it wasn't fair on Rose, and I _know_ that, but..." she hesitated, then sighed, "Oh, damn you." The voicemail ended abruptly.

He listened with his head cocked, and sighed at the end. Of course he knew he was being unfair. He just couldn't deal with her at the moment. Bad enough that he'd had to talk to Rose...

Of course he knew he'd been an idiot. He was a Malfoy after all: they were practically designed to be idiots. His grandfather and father had been Death Eaters, and his dad was your basic coward. But was he a coward? He thought about it and realised disconsolately that he was. He had avoided Rose for a week after she caught him with Dominique.

The worst thing was that Dominique hadn't even seemed sorry afterwards. She'd just helped to break her cousin's heart, and hadn't seemed the least inclined to even look sad.

_So tell me girl  
>Mmm whatcha say?<br>Mmm that you only meant well? Well of course you did  
>Mmm whatcha say? <em>_Mmm that it's all for the best? Of course it is_

Scorpius sighed and walked over to his window, gazing out on his garden. He and Rose had brought this house together; but it had been his money he'd used.

He wondered where she'd stay. Hugo had his wife, Miriam, and they had two kids and another on the way.

He hit his head against the wall. If only he'd actually proposed to Rose! He'd brought the ring and everything, but not been able to summon up the courage. Really, it was ridiculous, the way they'd been together 13 years, on and off, and still not got married at the age of 27. Maybe that had been what had brought him to cheat... but he hadn't wanted to. He'd been drunk. He'd known for years that Dominique had a crush on him, he'd just ignored it. He probably should have spoken to her, he reflected now.

And then, of course, was the fact that Rose was undoubtedly blaming herself for this. She'd refused to have sex before marriage. And that _wasn't _the reason.

He sighed as the phone rang, and got up to check caller ID: it was an unrecognised number. He picked it up. "Hello?"  
>"How the fuck do you dare do that to my cousin?"<p>

Hell, it was James Potter.

_Mmm whatcha say?  
>Mmm that you only meant well? Well of course you did. <em>_Mmmm whatcha say?__ Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say?_

Scorpius winced. "Well, it was your other delightful cousin that seduced me, so I wouldn't jump on me like that if I were you."

James slammed the phone down after snarling at him.

He might have to get a new address... he jumped as someone rang the doorbell.

Warily, he went to open it. He pulled his wand out as he did. He figured he needed to protect himself.

Al raised an eyebrow at the sight of his wand. "Nice, Scorp. Great way to greet your best mate."

Scorpius stowed his wand back in his pocket and leant against the doorpost, staring his best friend down. "Even after what I did to Rose?" He wouldn't try and defend himself against Al. He deserved whatever he threw at him; he just didn't want punishment from James Potter. James was... well, a jerk.

Al laughed. "Yeah, I'm pissed at you. But as pissed... in fact, more... at Dom. They're meant to be best friends. Hell, Dom is Rose's best friend ever, even before you and me. Although I guess not so much you anymore." He added wryly.

Scorp shook his head. "The crazy thing is, I don't want her to forgive me. I don't deserve it."

_How could I live with myself? Knowing that I let our love go  
>And ooh, what I'd do for one chance<br>I just gotta let you know, I know what I did wasn't clever  
>But me and you were meant to be together<em>

Al raised an eyebrow. "That _is _crazy."

Scorpius rolled his eyes and moved out of the doorway so Al could come in.

"Yeah, well..." he followed Al through to the living room.

Al stopped and whistled. "Mate. You have let yourself go. A week without Rose and you're... well."

Scorpius glanced around at the pizza boxes lying around, the unopened post and the... mess. He shrugged. "I know."

Al surveyed him for a second before rolling his eyes and pulling out his wand, clearing up the mess with one spell. "See, that's why I didn't come here to murder you. I figured you'd be suffering enough."

"That makes one person not wanting to murder me," he muttered, watching Al clear up. "Thanks," he added, with a slightly guilty look.

"James got in touch yet?" Al asked casually, flopping onto the sofa and looking at Scorpius.

He grimaced. "Yeah. He asked how "the fuck I dare" do that to his cousin. I replied slightly sarcastically, I must admit."

Al rolled his eyes. "Be sarcastic at the raving lunatic who wants to kill you. Genius move, Scorp. Genius."

_So let me in, give me another chance to really be your man  
>Cos when the roof caved in and the truth came out<br>I just didn't know what to do  
>But when I become a star we'll be living so large, I'll do anything for you<em>

He shrugged as the phone rang. He hadn't time to warn Al, who strode over and picked it up. He frowned, listening to the speaker. "Mate, I'm not Scorp. You wanna talk to him?" He rolled his eyes. "Yeah – actually, no. I'm Switzerland in all this, k? Switzerland." He held the phone out for Scorpius. "Obscene phone call. Think it's for you." He winked.

Scorpius took it with a roll of his eyes at Al. "Hello?" He winced and held the phone away from his ear. "Thanks for telling me it was Hugo," he mouthed at Al, who laughed.

He held the phone back to his ear, realising Hugo had stopped shouting. "Hi... yeah, I know I'm a jerk. Okay, that might be going a bit far. No, my mother is not a... IT WAS DOMINIQUE I CHEATED WITH!" He screamed down the phone, rolling his eyes at Al.

There was a moment of stunned silence at the other end. "Okay. Now I don't know who to be more pissed off with..." Hugo muttered. "You're serious?" He added.

Scorpius massaged his throat. "Sadly..."

_So tell me girl  
>Mmm whatcha say. <em>_Mmm that you only meant well? Well of course you did. __Mmm whatcha say. __Mmm that it's all for the best? Of course it is_

"Okay. I'm just gonna tell you again: you're a jerk and should not have done that to my sister. And you should be her slave for life. Now, I am gonna have to ask you to put the phone down so I can call my dear beloved cousin." Hugo sounded menacing.

"Sure, fine," Scorpius said hastily, putting the phone down.

"See?" Al said cheerfully. "Most of 'em won't know who to kill first."  
>"Oh, yeah, that's a relief." Scorpius replied sarcastically.<p>

Al laughed, then fixed him with serious eyes. "Why did you do it?" He asked softly.

Scorpius buried his head in his hands. "I dunno... I was drunk, and she came onto me... I'm not making excuses. It's the truth. And then Rose came in, then stormed out... and I felt like shit, and Dominique had the nerve to ask if we were now dating..."

"She's very shallow sometimes..." Al muttered.

Scorpius nodded in agreement. "And Rose thinks I'm a jerk, which I deserve obviously, but everyone else thinks I went to a prostitute or something, which is totally unfair."

Al raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, it's slightly, sort of, a little bit, unfair." He relented._  
><em>

_Mmm whatcha say? __Mmm that you only meant well? Well of course you did  
>Mmm whatcha say<br>Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say?_

Rose walked along the pier, feeling angrier than she'd ever been in her life... but also more unhappy. She stopped at the end, sitting down and looping her arms around her legs, hugging them close and staring out to sea. If she was to be honest, she was more angry with Dom. He own cousin... and her best friend at that! She could understand why Scorpius hadn't been able to resist, though... as the only blonde Weasley, Dom was kinda unforgettable. Plus, she'd inherited some Veela blood, and was therefore gorgeous.

But even with that... Scorpius shouldn't have done that. He never should have. But at least she hadn't trusted him as much as she'd trusted Dom. 

Of course, he didn't know that, she realised disconsolately. He probably thought he was the person she trusted most; in which case, she _deserved _this, cos there were things she'd never told him. _  
><em>

_Girl, tell me whatcha say? __I don't want you to leave me, though you caught me cheatin'  
>Tell me, tell me whatcha say?<br>I really need you in my life, cos things ain't right, girl_

She glanced up as a shadow fell over her. Al smiled at her sympathetically, then sat down in front of her. "Hey, Rosie."

She sighed. "It's nice to see a friendly face."

He winced slightly. "Well, I have to admit I did go see Scorp first, to find out what really happened."

She looked away at the mention of his name, but Al continued. "And God, he's a mess. He's been living off pizza and ignoring phone calls from Dom. She's rang him over 100 times the last week."

Rose snorted and shook her head. "I hate her. She's a fucking _cow_."

Al sighed. "James called Al, and was basically pretty pissy. Hugo called him too, but then rang off to go kill Dom."

She glanced up at him sharply. "Al, have I started a family feud?"

He nodded slowly. "It... seems so. I mean, I'm neutral. Then there's James, who is totally against Scorp, Hugo who wants to kill Dom... I dunno about the rest of them."

"Victoire hates _me_, Louis isn't talking to anyone, Molly thinks Dom's a slut, Lucy thinks I'm a frigid bitch, and Lily thinks Dom shouldn't have interfered." She reeled off.

He sighed and squeezed her arm. "And the parents?"

"Are standing up for their own children, so far. Harry and Ginny are being kinda sympathetic towards Scorp, Mum and Dad wanna kill him, and Dom's Mum is being bitchy towards me."_  
><em>

_Tell me, tell me whatcha say, __I don't want you to leave me, though you caught me cheatin'  
>Tell me, tell me whatcha say<br>I really need you in my life, cos things ain't right_

Al nodded understandingly. "World War 3 is about to take off, Rosie, and you, Dom and Scorp are in the middle of it."

She snorted. "I know! And I _hate_ her, y'know that? After everything I went through to get Scorp, after all the problems and shit I've been through, she _has _to go and do this. To be honest, I could almost deal if Scorp'd cheated with _anyone _else. Dumped him and got a clean slate, that would've been fine. But Dom? I dunno, Al. I don't know who to blame in all of this!"

"Just don't blame yourself. I know you've been through a lot, and she's been behind you all that time, but it's not your fault he cheated."

"I refused to have sex with him!" All because of that guy and what he'd done to her... Damn him.

"Yeah, and he knows you do that out of principle." Al sighed.

"He _knows_ I'm not even a virgin, he has to have done this because of that." Tears were falling now, faster and faster.

"That's _not_ the reason. Rosie, you _know _Dom. When she wants something, she gets it. And if she wants your boyfriend, she'll get him." He sighed. "He was gonna propose and everything. He was all ready to ask you when Dom jumped him."

Her heart stopped. "What?"_  
><em>

_Cos when the roof caved in and the truth came out  
>I just didn't know what to do<br>But when I become a star we'll be living so large, I'll do anything for you  
>So baby whatcha say?<em>

"Damn, I wasn't meant to tell you. But it's true." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"What would you do?" She asked him in a whisper.

He looked thoughtful. "I don't know, but I think if you really love him, you should give him one more chance. Just one more. Cos I know, and so do you, that you _can't _live without him."

She groaned. "I know! And I know I... argh." She looked at him. "So if Melia cheated on you with Louis, you'd take her back?"

He frowned and then nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think so. Cos I love her, and I know Louis is hard to turn away, and I know she'd be as sorry as Scorp is."

She groaned. "But everyone's gonna hate me if I do..."  
>Al shook his head. "Nah, most of the family's gonna be wrong-footed by it, and just blame Dom." He tilted his head and looked at her. "So, what're you gonna do?"<p>

She bit her lip. Scorp loved her, she knew that, and she loved him as much. It was understandable, almost, what he'd done. Staying apart would just be further pain for the both of them._  
><em>

_Mmm whatcha say?  
>Mmm that you only meant well? Well of course you did<br>Mmm whatcha say? Mmm that it's all for the best?  
>Of course it is<em>

Scorpius leant against the wall in his room, feeling thoughtful, then his eyes widened as he heard the door crash open.

James Potter's voice rang through the house. "MALFOY!" He shouted. "COME OUT HERE, YOU COWARD!"

Scorpius raised an eyebrow, before walking silently to the top of the stairs and looking down at James.

James looked up at him and aimed his wand at Scorpius.

"Oh, touching, James. Touching."

James whirled around and stared at Rose with confusion.

Scorpius walked down the stairs and frowned at her. "Oh, hey, Rose. As you can see, James here is about to kill me, so if you wanna pop off to get some popcorn, feel free."

She shot him an irritated look. "I'm almost tempted."

_Almost_? Yeah, he was dead. He leant against the wall and watched with interest as she turned to James. "Much as I love you, James, I think you oughta find out the true story before storming around here and trying to kill my boyfriend."

BOYFRIEND? Scorpius' eyes widened.

"So you're still dating him?" James asked incredulously.

"No!" Scorpius said quickly.

She rolled her eyes, and they both ignored him. "Forgiveness is a virtue, James."

"HE CHEATED ON YOU!" He yelled.

"WITH DOMINIQUE! WHO BASICALLY THRUST HERSELF AT HIM!" Rose screamed, and Scorpius saw the hurt in her eyes.

_Mmm whatcha say?  
>Mmm that you only meant well? Well of course you did<br>Mmm whatcha say? Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say?_

"She... what?" James was completely thrown.

"Yeah, exactly. So please, let _me_ deal with Scorp."

James Disapparated with a loud crack, eyes flashing with anger – aimed at Dom this time.

"So how are you gonna deal with me?" Scorpius asked.

She shut the door, and tilted her head. "You wanted one more chance?"

He waited for her to tell him she was joking and hex him.

"I'm not even joking. And, by the way... yes."

He was totally thrown. "Yes?" He repeated.

"I heard you were planning to ask me something. That's my answer."

His mouth fell open. "Wait, Al told you?" He looked totally bemused.

She tilted her head and bit her lip. "Maybe this was a bad idea..."

"Well, yeah. You don't want me."

She narrowed her eyes and stomped her foot. "_I _decide what I want!"

His own eyes widened. He could see in her eyes that she regretted that moment of petulance, but he thought it was sweet. "Okay, okay." He pulled the ring out of his pocket, and knelt down, looking up at her solemnly. "Rose Weasley. Will you marry me?"

She could see it in his eyes, that he wasn't letting himself hope because he thought she was gonna say no.

She pulled him to his feet and kissed him. "Yes. Forever, yes."

"Forever and always," he whispered, and held her.

**A/N: I'm a sap, what can I say?**


End file.
